


There Is Something In Your Loving

by dani_grl82



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I haven't seen much of TO since S1 so please forgive any continuity errors, Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange 2017, Soulmates, basically just Klaus and Caroline snarking and making heart eyes at each other, both shows timelines are all kinds of screwy so I figure I can play fast and loose with it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: "As a child, Caroline would often dream about meeting her soulmate. She imagined he’d be tall and handsome and kind and that he’d sweep her off her feet and they’d live happily ever after. When she did finally meet him, he was indeed handsome and he definitely had the ability to sweep her off her feet but the kind part had been way off. Sure he was kind to her (most of the time) but not so much to literally everyone else she knew. Needless to say, things had not gone smoothly between them."orEverything is the same except Klaus and Caroline have been soulmates the whole time.





	There Is Something In Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbvdwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

  _I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now_  
_I'm heading straight for you_  
_You will only be eternally_  
_The one that I belong to_

_Sweetest Devotion - Adele_

***

 

As a child, Caroline would often dream about meeting her soulmate. She imagined he’d be tall and handsome and kind and that he’d sweep her off her feet and they’d live happily ever after. When she did finally meet him, he was indeed handsome and he definitely had the ability to sweep her off her feet but the kind part had been way off. Sure he was kind to her (most of the time) but not so much to literally everyone else she knew. Needless to say, things had not gone smoothly between them. 

She almost died of shock the day she heard Elena say the name Klaus in conjunction will all the drama that had been going on with Katherine. That night she stared at his name where it was tattooed on her body, on her left upper side along her bra line and wondered how the universe could be so cruel as to give her a soulmate who was some kind of evil all powerful super vampire.

She lived in fear of the day someone found out but no one ever did. Stefan had known but that was only after they’d gotten together. And as for her and Klaus neither of them had ever acknowledged the bond between them. Their one day in the woods together she’d traced the letters of her name where they were inked into his right hip and he’d done the same with his name but never had the word ‘soulmate’ left either of their lips. 

It had never bothered Caroline in the past. They’d gone their own ways and had had little contact with each other aside from the stray phone call or letter. She knew she could go to him if there was ever a need and she knew he felt the same way. There lives were separate and for a while that was fine with her. She’d found someone else and she assumed he would too one day and they’d never have to address the elephant in the room.  

Things changed though. Stefan had died and the Mikaelson’s had been forced to split up and she’d been left to look after Hope with only the occasional visit from Rebekah to keep her updated on Klaus. He hadn’t spoken to her in almost five years now. Still, in the back of her mind she assumed one day he’d come for her and whisk her away to Paris and Rome and Tokyo. 

Well the waiting was officially over thanks to a frantic call from Rebekah. Hope was missing, Klaus wasn’t answering his phone and it was now up to Caroline to drag his ass back to New Orleans. She’d never wanted to give him the satisfaction of going after him and she rationalized it now since she was doing this for his daughter and the rest of his family; having her soulmate on the same continent was just a bonus. So here she sits, 36,000 feet in the air flying to Europe as a favor to Rebekah and Hope to drag her wayward soulmate home, whether he wants to or not. 

***

She was sight for sore eyes. His soulmate stood at his front door, her cornflower blue eyes ablaze, her magnificent bosom heaving away in her low-cut blouse and all her ire was directed right at him. God how he’d missed her. 

She pushed past him and made her way into the heart of his home, continuing to lecture him about something having to do with Rebekah. His eyes took in the swing on her hips as he followed along after her, a smile he reserved for her alone plastered on his face. After all this time he never thought she’d actually show up at his door and yet here she was in all her glory. Sure she seemed irritated with him but she was always yelling at him about something it was one of his favorite things about her. 

She’d stopped in his living room and was now pacing around the coffee table, her lovely hands flailing about. He didn’t know what he’d done to upset his sister but he was thankful her grievances sent Caroline his way. When he’d left New Orleans and his family behind he’d been devastated but he’d been able to say goodbye to them. He hadn’t spoken to Caroline before he was forced to leave and the longer he went without speaking to her to harder it became to reach out. He took comfort in the fact she was looking after his daughter and he could get the occasional update from Rebekah on how she was doing. 

She was looking at him now, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as she waited for a response from him.  _ Shit what had she been saying? _ This is why he always gave into her schemes and requests he’s never been able to concentrate around her. Another reason he stayed away all this time; Klaus was weak when it came to Caroline and being away from her protected both of them. 

“Sorry, love can you repeat that? I was distracted by the commanding way you enter a room. I must say I’ve missed it.”

Exasperated, Caroline curtly replied, “Now is really not the time, Klaus. I said Hope is missing.”

He almost turned at her words. The thought of his daughter somewhere in the world unprotected, at the mercy of every miscreant on this planet filled him with rage and fear. 

“What do you mean she’s missing? Isn’t it your job to be watching her?” he asked with a barely contained growl. 

“Hey! For your information ass, Hope was home with Rebekah on break. Which you would be well aware if you ever bothered to call and check up on her.”

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tear the room apart. He wanted kill every person and thing that stood between him and his child. He was already formulating a plan in his head about getting back to New Orleans but first he needed information. Thankfully his erstwhile soulmate was here to provide it.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Now, tell me what you know.”

She huffed a little at his response but proceeded to catch him up on what they knew. She’d been moody and withdrawn with her Aunt, not unusual for a teenager but Rebekah had said it was worse than since she’d come home on break. There was talk of some boy she’d been getting friendly with but Rebekah wasn’t sure who he was or where to find him. Klaus would find him and then he would make sure no one would ever find all boy’s dismembered parts once he was done with him. 

“Right, say no more. We’ll take my plane back to the States and we’ll see if we can’t find this boy.”

“Oh no, I’ve seen that murderous gleam in your eye before, you can’t go into this planning to kill everyone. Especially not if she cares for whoever this kid is.”

“I can and I will Caroline. This is my child we’re talking about!”

“You think I don’t get that? I have two girls that I worry about on a daily basis and I would be losing my mind if I was in your place. You seem to forget I spend more time with her than anyone. I am just as scared and upset as you are but that’s not excuse to start killing people. All you’ll end up doing is pushing her further away.”

“Yes, you know all about pushing people away, don’t you.” He knew he was unfair but he was angry and there was no one else around to be angry at. Klaus was itching for a fight and he knew Caroline would give it to him. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means,” he countered back. 

“If this is about the tattoo thing -”

“It’s a soulmate mark, sweetheart at least have the balls to call it what it is.”

It was an unspoken agreement between them to never mention it, one he’d adhered to all these years. Well he was done pretending. Hope was gone and he was pissed and the one person he should be able to turn to in these situations had done her best distance herself from him since the day they’d met.

“Oh you want to talk balls?” She was really angry now, he could see that bring up the soulmate thing had pushed a button. “Does it take balls to disappear from people’s live without so much as a word? It’s been five years Klaus. No phone calls, no letters, I have to beg your sister for the smallest details about your life. You could have reached out at anytime.”

“The same goes for you,” he interrupted. “The phone works both ways Caroline. Why is it my responsibility to reach out to you? I’ve told you time and again how I feel. I said however long it takes and I meant it. All you’ve ever asked of me is to go away. How else should I interpret that?”

“Klaus when we met, I was a seventeen and I was scared of the big bad original who came to murder all my friends. A person shouldn’t have to worry about their soulmate killing them or someone they love. How else should I have reacted? Wouldn’t you want Hope to be wary of someone like that?” 

_ Dammit, she had him there. _ Before he could articulate a response she went on. 

“Do you have any idea of what it’s like to see all your hopes dashed when you realize the person who is supposedly meant for you seems to be a psychopath?”

“Did it ever occur to you that my hopes were dashed hundreds of years ago?” His statement gave her pause. Klaus could see her considering his words and he could tell by her crestfallen look that she understood his meaning. “For the first few hundred years every Caroline I came across gave me pause and had to find out if they might the one but they never were. I never found a single one who who had my name. After that I stopped looking. It got to painful, the feeling of disappointment everything they turned out not to be mine. And then after a thousand years, my soulmate turns out to be someone who hates me before they even know me. Worse than that she’s afraid of me. And even after she knows who I am and what we are to each other, she continues to push me away. Imagine how that must feel, Caroline.”

Her eyes are glassy and she clearly wants to interject but he’s not done yet. He goes in for the kill.

“Imagine what it’s like to watch the person who is supposedly meant for you marry someone else?” 

Caroline looked shocked. Did she really think he’d been unfazed by her marriage to his old friend? Maybe he had been gone too long, that she could possibly forget how he felt about her. 

“Klaus you can’t blame me for wanting to have a life for myself. I deserve to be happy.”

“I never said you didn’t. That’s part of the reason I stayed away Caroline was because I wanted you to be happy and safe and the best way to do that was to leave you alone. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t devastated when you married him.”

Caroline seemed to be at a loss for words and he was suddenly exhausted from their confrontation. What had seemed like a fine way to sate his anger now left him feeling hollow. Before the situation could spiral even more out of control, Klaus decided they needed to get moving. 

“As you mentioned early, love now is hardly the time for this discussion. Let me grab a few things and make a few calls and then we can head back and start looking for Hope.” 

She nodded her head and he left her in his living while he gathered up the meagerness that was the last few years of his life. 

***

Once they were in the air and headed back to Louisiana, Caroline tried to close her eyes and rest but she couldn’t get her fight with Klaus out of her head. She knew there was a chance he’d be hostile and she’d expected his bloodthirsty response to the possibility a boy was involved in Hope’s disappearance. She hadn’t expected him to bring up their soulmarks and she certainly didn’t expect him to mention Stefan. While he’d never outright expressed his feelings on her marriage, she figured he probably wasn’t happy about it. His confession that he wanted her to be happy at the expense of his own happiness had shocked her. The old Klaus would have killed Stefan or at least chased him off and then expected Caroline to thank him for it.

She had time to think over their argument in the few hours it took to pack up Klaus, get to the airport and take off. She was unhappy when she came to the realization that Klaus had been right. Not about everything but definitely about the pushing people away part and maybe the part about how things must have been for him. Once the pilot turned off the fasten seatbelts sign she got up to go in search of him. Caroline had taken a seat towards the back of the plane in an attempt to put a little distance between them but for the first time she was done putting distance between her and Klaus. 

She found him at the bar pouring some champagne into two flutes. She took it as a sign. Champagne had always been their thing. 

“Is one of those for me?” she asked. He looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar, that smile she always thought of as hers on his face. She really loved that smile. 

“I thought you might see it as a peace offering. My way of apologizing for our disagreement.” He turned and handed her a glass. As she took her first sip and felt the sensation of the bubbles against her nose and the crisp taste of the drink on her tongue, she was transported back to the first time she’d shared a glass with him. The memory was a pleasant one, something a younger Caroline would have been loathe to admit. 

“We both said something things Klaus, things that needed saying long before today. For what it’s worth I’m sorry I assumed you wouldn’t care about me and Stefan.”

“I shouldn’t have brought him up in the first place, sweetheart. I knew it would be a touchy subject.” He motioned to her rings that she wore around her neck. Caroline’s hand instinctively wrapped around them. 

“It’s ok. I don’t expect you to be alright with what he and I shared.” She paused a moment to collect her thoughts. She knew she what she wanted to say she just wasn’t sure she was ready to say it. She sat down in one of the plush chairs and motioned for him to take the one next to her. He complied with her request and waited for her to continue. 

“Look, the next few weeks are going to be tough and we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. We need to focus on finding Hope and making sure she gets home safe without as little murder and mayhem as possible.” He looked like he wanted to interrupt her at the last part but she wasn’t in the mood. “I mean it Klaus! I promise you that hurting people your daughter might care about can only end it heartache for you and for her. You’ve got to keep it together, do you understand?”

“I do, love. Much as it pains me to say it we probably shouldn’t murder the boy until he helps us find Hope.” She smiled at his response. “After we’ve found her brought her home though, all bets are off.”

“Klaus,” she admonished him, smacking him in the arm. He laughed and got up to grab the bottle and refill their glasses. The rest of the flight was spent catching up on their respective lives. They polished off two additional bottles of champagne as well and Caroline remembers thinking it was the best nine hours she’s had in a long time and certainly the best time she’d ever had with Klaus. Maybe it’s true what they say, absence really does make the heart grow fonder. 

She knew the things were going to be stressful and they’d probably end up fighting again but she hoped when all was said and done and Hope was home, they could spend some time together. Perhaps it was time for them to try and explore the whole soulmate thing and they could use this opportunity to make up for some lost time. 

***

As they made their way down the street, her hand clasped in his while music and fanfare went on around them, Klaus wondered how he’d gotten this lucky. Things had calmed down once they'd tracked down Hope and between his daughter, his soulmate and his family they'd managed to defeat the nefarious forces at work. He'd even refrained from murdering the boy who indeed had run off with his child, albeit he'd done it to protect her. He was pretty proud of himself for the one. 

They'd been holding hands a lot; Klaus had noticed it started when she dragged him away from his self imposed exile in Europe. He never imagined himself as someone who would do something so mundane but there was something about the smooth, warm press of her palm against his, her long delicate fingers intertwined with his that calmed the beast inside of him. For the first time in over a millennia he was at peace, thanks in large part to the radiant woman he was with.  

They came to a stop behind an artist who was painting the scene going on around them. Klaus took it upon himself to explain to Caroline what the artist was doing and she seemed to be enjoying his and she couldn't help but laugh and smile at his antics. He honestly never thought the day would come when she let him show around one his favorite places. To have her here with him, taking to the time to get to know him after all these years meant more to Klaus than he could ever say. He never thought he'd be worthy of having a soulmate especially one as amazing as her. 

They chatted for a few minutes before they decided to move along. He had more sites to show her and although they had an eternity to explore together he had other plans as the day wore on.  When he got her back to his place he stripped her down and the first place he kissed was his name on her skin.  Later as they lay in bed, spent from lovemaking in a tangle of limbs and dewy skin, he traced his fingers along the soulmark that bore his name. The light scratch of his nails caused goosebumps to rise on her body and Klaus was sure this was the start of a new chapter for them. The past didn't matter only the future. And for the first time in over a thousand years, Klaus was looking forward to what the future might bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the spoilers we've been seeing from S5 of TO. As soon as I saw the video and photos of Klaus showing Caroline around New Orleans I knew I had to include it somehow. I didn't have a beta on this fic so any and all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
